Bitter Reunion
by Blues32
Summary: Another New Titans story. A creature that feeds on energy roams the streets of Jump City and it's up to the new Titans to take it down. The problem is that the creature might be somebody the former Titans know. Rated T for language. R&R.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Before I post this, I'm going to finish posting "Babysitting". I recommend reading that first or you won't understand where the villain comes from in this story. I DARE you to try and figure out who I'll eventually be pairing these new Titans with. I'll give you a clue. It hasn't been painfully obvious yet. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in… 

"**Bitter Reunion"**

**Chapter One**

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

Professor Dennis Elliot sighed. The others at the lab got to work with exciting things. Amazing things. Things that could eventually change the way of mankind forever. What did he get to work with? Some guy floating in a tube. Oooo. Whoopie. Apparently the guy had the ability to drain off energy from various sources as a kid. As he got older, his powers grew. Then they developed into a need. He started draining everything he could get his hands on. He was finally brought to the lab to be studied and cured. Years passed…and no cure was founded. So here the man stayed, in isolation, trapped in a fluid that left him in a state of suspended animation. Elliot couldn't see why they even kept him alive. There WAS no cure. Everything had been tried. Even the meta-dampener collars didn't work. He drained the battery before they could be used. In the opinion of many, he was a hazard and too dangerous to keep alive. Elliot was such a person. After all, if this freak died, then he'd be free to move on to other projects. Which brings us to the plan of the day. By altering the chemicals in the vat the guy rested in, he'd be able to kill him. The chemicals would disappear and everyone would assume it a natural death. Everybody wins. He applied the chemicals to the vat and waited. …yep…any minute now. Lots of death. That's when the energy began to crackle in the tube. Apparently the scientist didn't take into account of any reaction to the mixing of the two chemical compounds. To his horror, cracks began to form in the reinforced glass. He barely had time to scream as the goo gushed out, bowling him over. The compound quickly ate away at his skin, leaving nothing left. The one inside (which for the sake of simplicity, we will call "Leech"), was still alive however…alive and very hungry. He could sense many power sources. He started with the computers connected to the tank that held him. Unfortunately, it didn't take long before the rush of electricity overloaded the computer, destroying it. He would have to look elsewhere for energy. Given his location, however…he couldn't have asked for a better buffet.

**Titan Tower: Training Room**

Sureshot popped her neck, looking at the fallen teens around her. Shaking her head, she sighed. She had just finished beating the snot out of the team. It was her turn to train them. They all dreaded it when she came because she showed very little consideration for the fact that they were rookies.

Sureshot: Sloppy…but improving. I've…

Sureshot dodged left as Hood tried to take a swing from behind. A quick punch to his stomach sent him to his knees. Sureshot acted like nothing had happened, which only served to anger Hood further.

Sureshot: …studied you all pretty well and I think I can see where you're lacking. Tomorrow I'll try to alter the course to fit those needs. Class dismissed. …and Hood, the next time you try to attack me after I say the fight is over, I won't be so gentle.

Sureshot left them groaning and slowly getting to their feet. She made it half way down the hall before it started. She clutched her chest and leaned against the wall. Pain…so much pain. She swallowed hard and dug in her belt for what she needed. Her hand shaking, Sureshot produced a bottle of pills. Popping it open, she shoved one into her mouth and swallowed. Slumping against the wall, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to go away again. It was such an annoyance. Several days ago she was diagnosed with a heart condition. It turns out that the chemicals that were injected into her constantly as a child to turn her into the greatest teenage assassin ever had affected her heart, causing it to skip beats in times where it had to beat faster then normal. It didn't happen every time. The skips in beats caused the same pains as a heart attack due to their length. Her blood would no longer have anything pushing it through her veins and arteries. Obviously it was a potentially lethal condition. Unfortunately, she didn't care. The pill caused the heart to recover its lost rhythm. Nobody knew about the condition but her and her doctor. With a sigh of relief she stood back up. The kids hadn't seen and hopefully those that could hadn't sensed her pain. Like all the other times she felt so very tired now. It would be wise of her to sleep now. Nodding to herself, she headed for her room. Back in the training room, the Titans had gotten up and were dusting themselves off.

M: Well, that's another butt kicking.

Popping her wrists, Skeemat tsked.

Skeemat: What a pain. That woman is such a total hard ass. …you okay there, Hood?

Saying nothing, Hood walked past her and out the door. As usual, he was Mr. Amiable. Ebony grumbled and brushed a stray white hair from her face.

Ebony: What's his problem? It's not like he's the only one who got his ass kicked.

Conjure: I can't say for certain. …he seems to be skilled at hiding his emotions.

Helios: Screw him. Why'd he even join this team? He never even eats with us.

Beast Boy: To be fair, that WOULD defeat the purpose of his mask.

Helios: Don't defend him!

Shrugging, Beast Boy headed for the door.

Beast Boy: I'm just saying. Besides, it's not him you're pissed at, it's her.

Like Helios was going to say that out loud. She might hear him. Examining her pants, Ebony tsked.

Ebony: Great. I've got a hole on the knee now. …oh well. I'm heading to the mall. You coming, sis?

Sighing, Conjure nodded. She knew how this worked. It was a huge surprise that Ebony liked to shop. Given her rather…unfeminine qualities, it was odd that the idea of buying clothes would thrill her. However, she wouldn't ever shop alone. It was no fun alone. So saying, she dragged her sister along for the ride. Now, if Conjure did something foolish (like refuse) Ebony would simply ask again…and again…and again. So saying, Conjure did NOT say no to her sister's requests to go to the mall with her anymore. Conjure grabbed Skeemat.

Conjure: Please don't leave me alone with her.

Skeemat: Do I look like a mall rat to you? Unless they just installed a place to buy spare parts, I'm not interested in…

Conjure: Please?

The poor girl looked desperate…or as desperate as she could get. Snorting, Skeemat folded her arms.

Skeemat: I'll go…IF you can get a guy to come with us.

M: Will there be underwear modeling?

Skeemat: Get bent. Of course not.

M: Then we say thee nay! For we are men and we don't like shopping!

Helios: For once I gotta agree.

Beast Boy: I'll go.

Everyone stared at him in shock. He blinked.

Beast Boy: What? I don't think it's fair that Conjure gets dragged off to the mall all by herself.

M: Ah, so you've got the hots for her, eh?

POW!

Beast Boy: You perv, that's my sister!

M: Ah, yes. I forgot. Ow.

Well, technically only half sister, but that wasn't the point. Blood is blood, after all. M rubbed his head where Beast Boy had punched him. Ouch…didn't that hurt his hand? Jeez…

Ebony: Then it's decided. We're off to the mall. See you guys later.

Skeemat: Damn it…didn't think any guy would want to go…

Ah well. She said what she meant and she meant what she said. Besides…her face felt warm under her mask…if he was going, how bad could it be? …she really needed to ask about this facial heat she was experiencing. Oh well. For another time, perhaps.

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

The Leech gathered the power he had been absorbing and used it on the locked door, blowing it away. The place had been tapped dry. All the machines had exploded from the intensity of the draining process. If only that didn't happen…he could drain the entire electric grid. His body had been altered by the chemicals, giving it a smooth stone appearance, bright yellow in appearance (Fear him Green Lantern!). His face was like a mask, save for his eyes. They still told of the human trapped inside and the hunger he felt. There was no choice in his mind and with each feeding he cared less. Already he cared little for the corpses he was leaving behind, nor the families they may be leaving behind. Nothing mattered except ending the hunger. He started toward the city.

**Titan Tower: Instructor's Room**

Melissa sighed as she recovered from her heart's sudden upset, lying on her bed. Her hood was down and the make up cleaned off. Cyberion would berate her for hours if he knew about her heart…not to mention forbade her from coming to the tower anymore. Hell, if he knew about her condition, she'd never be able to put her costume on again. Frankly, given her boring work at home job, she'd go nuts if she couldn't slip the threads on and beat the crap out of bad guys now and then. Besides… She sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. …this was the closest she'd ever get to children now. With her heart in its current state, she'd never survive labor. Not to mention she was getting up in years. Not TOO old, but with each passing year the chances got slimmer. She almost smiled.

Melissa: My god, I'm having a mid-life crisis…

And she was. She was doing everything she could to retain the adventurous lifestyle of her youth. For crying out loud, she was risking DEATH for it. …then again, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. The urge to smile vanished. She had to face it. She was nearing forty and she hadn't been serious with a man since Cyborg…which was almost twenty years ago. She wasn't a virgin…and somehow that made it worse. Not that she wanted to be a virgin, but her first time was utterly meaningless. Shortly after her second plastic surgery (you can't get it all done at once), she went out to a bar, got drunk, and took a guy home. Utterly. Meaningless. …sickening really. …she couldn't remember it clearly, but she was pretty sure he was upset by her lack of reactions. Honestly, she tried to explain that she was emotionally numbed as a child. So with what was supposed to be a special, tender time utterly ruined, Melissa was pretty depressed. …or as depressed as she was capable of being. Then she started smoking, but quit that shortly thereafter. In summary: Life sucked. This was all she had left. Heart condition be damned. She wasn't going to stop. Sighing, she decided to check on the kids.

**Mall**

Pity was a dangerous thing. That was what Beast Boy (currently answering to Dan) learned. He was bored out of his mind. All Ebony (currently answering to Arella) wanted was clothes! What the hell?! She only wore one thing every day! …well, not right now. Right now she was in a pair of shorts and a tank top…much to the delight of many a male at the mall. His sister (half sister) was dressed much more conservatively, wearing a long black skirt with a long sleeved white button up shirt. She must have been hot, given the weather. …he surmised that she was trying to cover as much of her skin as she could without dying of a heat stroke. Poor girl. She had so many problems. It really wasn't fair. All he had was green hair. …which made growing facial hair kind of embarrassing. He resolved to be the best brother he could, given how little he knew about her. They barely knew each other at all, having met on the day of the "Damien" incident. Her other half brother (must be sad to have no full blooded siblings) went nuts and tried to unleash Hell on Earth. So it wasn't even under good circumstances. It was hard to tell how she felt about him, though he got the feeling that she was uncomfortable around him. Skeemat (currently answering to Ashley) looked bored…but unless she was messing with electronics, she usually did. She cracked her gum now and then, probably to annoy them. It showed that she didn't want to be there.

Arella: Oh! I really like these sneakers…what do you think?

Ashley: I think you've got enough footwear…and besides, don't you need something other then sneakers? Dress shoes, boots, something?

Arella: …so you don't like them?

Groaning, Ashley shook her head. Oh, Arella liked to shop alright…for HER kind of clothes. Active clothes. She only had ONE dress in her entire wardrobe. Her mother told her to keep that for funerals and weddings.

Arella: Come on, sis…be honest.

Debra: …I…I'm no fashion critic. I can't tell you what to wear.

Arella: Ugh…so hard to get a solid response from you people. Danny, what's the verdict? Do I buy or not?

Dan: Um…you really DO have plenty of shoes.

Arella: Tsk…fine.

Putting down the shoes, Arella looked for something else to buy. Dan walked next to his sibling.

Dan: Does she do this often?

Debra: To what are you referring to?

She talked so strangely for a teenage girl. She sounded more like some snobby old bag sometimes.

Dan: Well, she's a little…um…

Ashley: …stupid?

Dan: No, no, no. Not stupid. More like…

Ashley: A preschooler on crack?

Dan: You're not helping.

Actually that was a pretty accurate description, but he didn't want to say that. Debra sighed.

Debra: It's something to be envied, to find joy in such things. I would give so much to live just one day as she does. …but to answer your question, Daniel, no. If you want her to stop, threaten someone she cares for. You'll see an immediate change in behavior.

Dan: …I'll pass.

Ashley: You get used to it anyway, Danny. I've been her friend since middle school.

Dan: You just called her stupid.

Ashley: I did not. I was helping you fill in the space you left open in your sentence based upon your tone and sentence topic.

Crap, why couldn't she say nice things? Ashley could tell that wasn't what Dan wanted to hear. Damage control, try to fix it.

Ashley: Oh who am I kidding, yeah I did…but I didn't mean it. I'm prone to insulting people.

Oh yeah, that makes it all better. You're not a bitch, you're just prone to acting like one. Real smooth. Argh! Why did she even care so much?!

Dan: Uh huh…

Arella: Come on you guys! Hurry…

There was a loud crash followed by screams. The Leech had wandered into the mall. Originally it was going to drain the car batteries…but it sensed something more tantalizing inside.

Arella: Hey! Oh, you better be here for the sale on men's slacks, pal or I'm going to kick your ass up and down this mall for interrupting me in mid spree!

The girl wasn't the source of energy so Leech ignored her. Arella's friends ran to her side.

Debra: Arella, don't be so hasty. You're not sure what you're up against.

Arella: Tsk…

Ashley's eyes widened as Beast Boy started to pull his shirt off.

Ashley: Wh…what are you doing?!

Dan: Well, I can't get my clothes shredded transforming, can I?

Oh…he had his costume on underneath. Heh…she knew that. Shaking off her embarrassment, she took stock of the situation. While strong, she wasn't apt in any real form of combat. She could brawl…sort of…but other then that, nothing. That was why she wore the battle suit.

Beast Boy: Ashley, maybe you should see if you can get these people clear?

Ashley: Right!

Of course! If she couldn't fight, she could help others escape! …why didn't she think of that? She stared by picking up a kid that seemed to have wandered away from his mother.

Ashley: Hang on, squirt. This is no place for you.

The three readied themselves for an attack. The creature hadn't directly assaulted anyone yet...but the way he came in suggested to the teens that he wasn't friendly.

Debra: That's far enough.

No response, verbal or otherwise.

Beast Boy: Maybe it doesn't speak English.

Arella: Can we PLEASE just kick it's ass n…

Arella trailed off as it walked right past them. Her eye twitched. They were being ignored?! …granted only Beast Boy was in costume, but that should have been enough.

Debra: Arella, stay ca…

Arella: Don't walk away from me!

Stay calm? With HER temper? That was like asking the sun to not rise. Arella leapt at the Leech and spun in the air, bringing her foot against the back of his head. Leech staggered at the sudden assault and spun, backhanding her. Reeling, she clenched her teeth in anger. That hurt. Before she could attack again, Appa got between them.

Debra: Arella, stop. We need a better understanding of its abilities before we attack recklessly. That strike could have taken off your head had it more strength.

Tsk…it sucked more because she was right. Nodding, Arella stepped back.

Arella: Alright, alright. We'll do it the "smart" way.

More like the boring way. Arella took a deep breath. Whenever she lost her temper, she lost sight of what was important. They had to take this creature down before it hurt someone. Now that Arella had backed away, it had started forward again.

Beast Boy: I don't like this…it's so focused.

Debra: I was thinking the same thing. It came here with purpose.

Arella: HEY! Hey, tall, tanish, and ugly! What are you busting up the mall for?!

Well, that got them nothing. Big surprise. Shaking her head, Debra sighed.

Debra: No choice. We still don't have a full grasp on its abilities so move fast and stay cautious. Attack from a distance when possible.

Arella: Don't you sound all leaderish.

It was common sense, wasn't it? …she didn't want to be leader. She couldn't be. She lacked one important quality. She couldn't motivate. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Debra focused on the task at hand.

Debra: We attack together. Ready?

She started to move but Arella grabbed her arm.

Arella: What are you doing?

Debra: Attacking…?

Arella: You didn't say it.

Debra: Say wh…oh. Arella, there's no time for this…

Arella: But Mom said…

Debra: Fine… …Titans go.

Arella: Good enough.

That said, the teens leapt into action. Beast Boy crouched, changing his arms and legs into that of a leopard before springing. In mid-leap, he changed his arms into bear arms, slamming them down. All this got was a stagger and a soft groan from his target. To his surprise, it turned and blasted him with a yellow energy blast that sent him flying. It didn't burn or anything…it seemed to be of pure force…like being punched really hard by a bolt of energy. However, this gave Debra enough time to send Appa the form of a snake to wrap around the creature and hold him in place. This allowed Arella to form a shadow club and bash it on the head. It took little notice.

Arella: Damn! Its skin is too thick!

It sent out tendrils of the yellow energy, wrapping them around Arella before hurling her at Debra. With the three downed, it turned away and kept walking.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in… 

"**Bitter Reunion"**

**Chapter Two**

**Inside Store**

Swearing, Ashley looked around. She knew she saw that little girl crawl in here somewhere. She couldn't have been older then two, if that.

Ashley: (whisper) C'mon…c'mon you little brat, where are you?

She never liked kids. Dirty, loud, and stubborn little creatures. Still it was her duty to save the squirt so that's what she intended to do. She spotted the little girl crawling into a small space in the wall. Somebody must have been working on the paneling or something. Swearing, she ran up to get the kid out. She hoped there were no wires in there…wouldn't want the kid to fry herself. She ducked down and peered into the space.

Ashley: C'mon out, kid…your mama's waiting for y…

Something grabbed her roughly. The Leech had found her and was picking her up by her neck.

Ashley: HEY! Le…

Her mouth hung open in shock. The sharp pain in her back was unmistakable. Fingers…in her back…INSIDE her back! The fingers…sharp as blades… She felt weak…her head spun. Her attempts to loosen the fingers on her neck slowed until her hands dropped to her sides. Something jarred her loose and she hit the ground hard. She was rolled onto her back.

Beast Boy: Ashley! Ashley, can you hear me?

Ashley: B…B…Bea…

She reached out and touched his face before her arm fell limply again.

Debra: Arella, take her and flee. You're the fastest of the three of us. Get her back to the tower.

Arella: But…

Debra: Don't argue.

Arella lifted Ashley and flew up toward the skylight. She shattered it with a shadow, shielding herself from the glass before flying toward the tower. Turning her head, she regarded the heavy form of her close friend.

Arella: Ash…are you okay?

Ashley: P…power…l…low. R…re…ch…

And with that, Ashley went silent. Swearing, Arella poured on the speed. The Leech seemed disappointed that Ashley was gone, but knew there were other power sources inside. The remaining Titans continued to attack, but it was hopeless. They could make the Leech stumble, but it didn't seem bothered by the blows in the least. After fighting for another ten minutes, Debra sighed.

Debra: This isn't working…

Beast Boy: I know…we need help.

Debra: Call for assistance. We can't let him out of our sights. I'll keep it here while you call.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Sureshot frowned. So it had come to this. Tragic. Arella had put Ashley in the medical lab…though it wasn't very helpful. She probably belonged in the garage. Still, the med-lab may have what she needed and it felt demeaning to send her to the garage.

Sureshot: Arella…call Victor and tell him he's needed here. I can think of no one more trustworthy and capable to handle Ashley's condition.

Arella: Right!

Sureshot: The rest of you, come with me, but keep your distance from the creature until I say otherwise.

The other Titans looked at each other. It was an odd order…unless…

Hood: You don't think we can handle this?

Sureshot: I don't care either way. Don't question me on this, Hood.

Sureshot moved closer to the masked boy.

Sureshot: In fact, don't question me at all.

Hood: You're not a part of this team! You're the instructor, but NOT on this team! Class is NOT in session!

Sureshot: Class is not in session when I say it isn't. Now shut up and do as I say. Arella, when you're finished, get your costume on and return to the mall. I may need every available man.

Arella: Hey, I'm a woman.

Sureshot: It's an expression…

**Mall**

Debra covered her face with her arms, Appa moving to assist in blocking the blow. The energy blast struck her and she flew back, despite her precautions. She landed in Beast Boy's arms, which were gorilla arms at the moment. Sighing, she thanked him as he put her back on her feet.

Debra: Mother is going to be so upset that I let this dress get ruined…

Her dress had torn from the stress of battle.

Beast Boy: What does it take with this guy? I…I can't change many more times here. I've got…maybe five more tops.

Debra: I'm getting tired as well, but until reinforcements arrive, we can't stop.

M: You rang?

The other Titans arrived. Sureshot stepped forward.

Sureshot: …Matt…? My god, Matt, what happened to you?

For the first time, the Leech stopped. It turned to face Sureshot. The other Titans watched in awe. It was the most…emotional sounding thing to ever come out of Sureshot's mouth since they met her. Though the mouth didn't move, it still spoke clearly.

Leech: You tell me. You're the one who had me locked up.

Sureshot: I wasn't locking you up. I was trying to help you. You were out of control…you're STILL out of control.

Leech: You never did understand…

Sureshot: No, I suppose I wouldn't. Be that as it may, you're hurting people. …I can't allow that. Matt, if I had one wish, it would be that I had been allowed to take care of you after your parents died. That said, I'll give you one chance to surrender. Let me help you.

Leech: You swayed me with that argument once. This was the result.

Leech gestured at his own body.

Leech: Next time I probably won't wake up at all. No deal.

Sureshot: …I can't apologize enough for letting this happen…but as I said, I can't let it continue. Titans…go.

Beast Boy: She's as bad at it as you are, Deb.

Debra: Please focus on the task at hand. Helios, our strength wasn't enough to damage him. Perhaps you can do better.

Helios: With pleasure.

Helios was pissed. Ashley may act like a lazy bitch some times, but she was still part of the team. And this guy went and put holes in her freaking back. He sprang forward with a speed that seemed impossible for someone so large and slammed his fist into the Leech's face. Leech flew. He just plain flew.

Beast Boy: Holy crap…

M: More powerful then a locomotive…and twice as heavy.

The others wondered how M had the guts to make fun of Helios after seeing that. Helios went through the hole in the wall Leech's body had made.

Sureshot: Don't lose th…

Helios returned…though not in the same manner he had exited. He flew through the wall after being struck by another one of the force beams that the Leech controlled. Sureshot sighed.

Sureshot: I was afraid of that…it seems Matt can even draw out the converted solar energy in Helios. Hold nothing back!

Sadly, he couldn't do the same from normal solar energy or this problem wouldn't exist. Darting outside, the Titans found the Leech trying to leave.

M: Don't go yet!

He formed an explosive orb the size of his own head and cocked his arm back.

M: You forgot your going away present!

Hurling the orb, it struck the Leech, sending him across the parking lot. That slowed him down enough for the others to catch up…but he didn't still didn't seem injured.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Ebony paced. She should leave…she should be helping her friends. On the other hand, if she left, she'd be abandoning a friend. But…her sister…ARGH! Damn moral dilemmas! Finally the door opened and Cyberion entered. Ebony was in his face in a second.

Ebony: What kept you?! I feel like I've been waiting for hours!

Cyberion: …it's been maybe five minutes. Ten at most.

Ebony: The ten longest minutes of my life! Skeemat is hurt bad. She said something about her power being low but shut down before I could get more out of her. All she said was "R…re…re…" and that was it. I figure she was trying to say "recharge"…but nobody has any idea how to do that with her. It's not like she's got bolts in her neck.

Sighing Cyberion shrugged.

Cyberion: So is she in the garage?

Ebony: You know, I wanted to take her there, but no. Sureshot said "med-lab". Do you need any help? If not, I really need to go, I just had to tell you what was wrong before I left.

Cyberion: You better get going. I doubt Sureshot told you to stay behind.

Ebony: …yeah…she going to be mad?

Cyberion: Nah, probably just a little disappointed.

Actually, she'd be furious. Sureshot hated being disobeyed. Fortunately for the little mini-Shade (as Cyberion sometimes called her in jest), she still wasn't good at showing her anger. With a relieved smile, the young teen took off. …why did that girl's smile remind him of Krystal? Shaking that disturbing thought aside, he started for the med-lab.

**Mall Parking Lot**

As it was feared, the Leech's body truly was invulnerable. Even the gas pellets in Hood's wrist compartments (because utility belts are so last decade) had no affect. That said, they decided to try and bind him down. It was going well…until Sureshot felt a terrible pain in her chest.

Sureshot: Urk…! N…not now…

Everyone was rather surprised by her sudden collapse to her knees. She fumbled for her pills. She managed to grab it and swallowed one before she herself was grabbed.

Leech: Heart problems? Tragic.

The Leech held onto her tightly. In her weakened state, she could barely move. The Titans moved to help her.

Leech: Back or she dies.

Sureshot coughed, the Leech's hand around her throat. The world seemed to be spinning. She had to focus…had to tell the teens to attack…to forget about her. She couldn't get her mouth to work. Slowly the world went black. The Titans watched her hands fall limply to her sides. Hood clenched his teeth under his mask. They couldn't hurt the thing…so all he could do was bluff and hope against hope that somehow it forgot that fact.

Hood: Let her go. Now.

Leech: Or what?

M: We'll ask again in an even more threatening manner! We may even kick a puppy to prove our seriousness.

Helios: Do you ever shut up?

M: How long have you known me?

There was nothing that could be said to that. Leech bent his knees and took off into the sky.

Beast Boy: Great…he flies too. Please tell me you stuck a tracking device on one of them.

Hood stared at the rapidly disappearing form. None of them could hope to catch it…and if they followed, Sureshot may pay for it. As much as he disliked the woman, he couldn't allow that.

Hood: It would make no difference. He'd just drain its power and all we'd be is down one tracking device.

Ebony finally landed nearby. The others gave her a look that dripped of intense annoyance.

Ebony: Hey, guys. What I miss?

Nobody replied. Ebony blinked.

Ebony: …hey…where's Sureshot?

M: Heh…now there by hangs a tale. It all started…

**Titan Tower: Garage**

Ashley remained hunched over on the table, cables in her back. With no other choice, Cyberion had to cut holes in her back to properly insert the cables needed to recharge her. In her hand was a glass of water and next to her was a box of corn chips. Her body converted food and liquids into energy, just like a human body would. The cables were to bring her body back up to normal levels and the food would help keep her there.

Cyberion: How are you feeling?

Ashley glared at him.

Ashley: How do you think I feel? I've got cables in my back! …I feel like a toaster.

Cyberion: I know the feeling.

Ashley: I just want to pretend I'm normal. I'm so close to it, but…something always happens to remind me that I'm just a madman's toy.

Cyberion: You'll forgive me for not bursting into tears.

His voice was filled with bitterness and Ashley remembered just who she was complaining to. She winced.

Ashley: Sorry…I wasn't thinking.

Cyberion: Don't worry about it.

Good to see he was amiable about it. Sighing, Ashley kicked her legs, bored. She sipped her water and ate chips before speaking again.

Ashley: How do you deal with it?

Cyberion: By hanging around people who didn't care. The Titans saved me from myself.

Ashley: …I should be helping them.

Cyberion: Girl, if you go back out there you'll just be drained again.

Ashley: IF I just go back out there without preparing. I'm working on plans for something to beat that thing now.

Cyberion stared at her.

Cyberion: …you're working on it now?

Ashley: I'm a machine, do you think I need to write plans down? The schematics are in my head where they belong.

Cyberion: Even while talking to me?

Ashley: It's called multi-tasking. Designing plans was one of the biggest reasons for my existence.

Cyberion was confused. Wasn't the reason for her existence because Gremlin wanted a daughter? Of course, with no face to express with, if he didn't say anything, Ashley wouldn't know he was confused.

Cyberion: I thought he just wanted a daughter…

Ashley: Of course not. I was a present. He was trying to recreate G-9, the one I'm supposed to call "Mother" and he wanted to present her with a daughter when she was done. I was also built as an experiment, to see if he could actually create a "living" machine. One that not only learns, but actually grows.

Cyberion: How does that work anyway?

Ugh. She hated explaining this. It was like she was…demeaning her own existence.

Ashley: My body is full of self reproducing nano-machines along with pieces of organic tissue kept alive through various forms of stimulation. The most prominent example of that is my hair. It's actually the hair of your friend, Starfire.

…ew. That's kind of sick. His obsession truly knew no bounds.

Cyberion: Not sure I want to know this…how'd he get her hair?

Ashley: I never had the guts to ask. I was afraid of the answer. Doesn't matter anyway, I guess.

Ashley's communicator went off. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled it out.

Ashley: Yeah?

Hood: You're awake. Good.

Ashley: Nice to talk to you too. What's up?

Hood: …Sureshot's been taken.

Cyberion quickly snatched the communicator away.

Cyberion: What?! What happened?!

Hood: I was hoping you were still there. Does Sureshot have any ailments you're aware of?

Cyberion: No, she's in perfect health…why?

Hood: During the battle she clutched her chest and sank to her knees. She took a pill just before being captured. That says to me that she was aware that this chest pain was a possibility.

Cyberion was silent. Could it be true? Was Sureshot sick? If so…why didn't she say something?

Cyberion: Come on back…Ashley and I are going to work on something to beat that thing. Be ready to go on a moment's notice.

Hood: Understood.

The communicator shut off. Ashley reached behind her and grabbed one of the cables, pulling it out. She hissed in pain.

Cyberion: Yo! What are you doing?

Ashley: Getting to work. I've got enough power to go without the stupid…CABLES!

She pulled the other out as she shouted.

Ashley: Just need food and water while I work and I'll be fine. …maybe a bandage on my back too…

Cyberion: You sure?

Ashley: Hey, I gotta do something, right? It may be a pain, but I'm still a part of this team. Now, what I'm thinking of using is…

**Conjure's Room**

Fixing her cloak, Conjure sighed. The team was feeling rather down having lost their instructor. She tried to reassure them that Sureshot was alright, but they didn't listen. Sometimes it was hard for her to understand others. What was the use of worrying? She liked to believe she understood human emotions…but…sometimes it just baffled her. If only…for just five minutes or so…but it was nothing more then a pipe dream. Ten seconds of free reign was a danger, let alone the time it would take to properly sort out her feelings. Whenever she began to have these thoughts, doubts would rise in her mind. Doubts gave way to depression. Depression was deadly to all those around her. There was a knock on her door. She waved her hand, sending Appa out to open it.

Beast Boy: Hey.

Polite as always, Conjure bade him enter. He rubbed the back of his neck.

Beast Boy: So…any ideas what he'd want with her?

Conjure sat on the floor as she usually did. The floor was good enough, she needed no chairs.

Conjure: …revenge most likely. I sensed a great deal of sadness from the leech creature. This…Matt as she called him…must have held Sureshot in great regard and trusted her completely. That trust was betrayed in his eyes.

Beast Boy: So what will he do? If he wanted to flat out kill her, he'd have just dropped her while he was flying off.

She shrugged.

Conjure: I'm afraid I lack the depraved imagination to come up with these things. That would require a mind more sinister then my own.

He shifted around, looking nervous. Conjure could read his emotions like an open book, naturally. Sighing, she shook her head.

Conjure: What do you really want, Beast Boy? You came with me to the mall and now you want to ask questions I'm fairly certain you know the answers to. What's really on your mind?

Sighing, he shrugged.

Beast Boy: Well…you know, I just…want to get to know you better. We're blood, you know.

Conjure: If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not think about that.

Confused, Beast Boy couldn't let the subject drop. Unfortunately, that was what Conjure WANTED him to do.

Beast Boy: What? Why not?

Conjure: Why not?

Conjure felt her composer slipping.

Conjure: You are aware of what I am, aren't you? I'm the product of hard liquor and a lack of birth control.

Beast Boy: Well…yeah…but that doesn't change the fact that we're related and working together. We might as well get along, you know?

Conjure stared into his eyes for a moment. Blue…like his mother's. And so unlike her own.

Conjure: …I'm sorry, Daniel, but I just don't feel comfortable with it. I just…I don't want to remember.

She held her hand up and stared at it.

Conjure: Just looking at my hands is enough to remind me that I was a mistake. An accident. …please go away now. I need to meditate and clear these thoughts away.

Beast Boy: But…you're going to be my sister no matter what…

Conjure: …I know. …please leave.

Sighing, Beast Boy nodded and left. That didn't go quite how he hoped. …come to think of it, he wasn't sure HOW he had hoped it to go. Somehow getting a big hug from her seemed out of the question…but he wasn't going to give up yet. Inside her room, Conjure closed her eyes. So much stress building…not much time. She had to calm it down quickly. Curse her for a fool. Why did she wait so long? What gave her the audacity to assume she was getting any better at self control? She took a deep breath and hoped she could cap her emotions before it got worse.

**Training Room**

Ebony leapt from the bar she was clinging to, flipping to the other. The retractable bars from the wall were for practicing agility. Not Ebony's favorite thing. Ebony preferred to tough it out and go head to head, she didn't need to be hopping all around like a rabbit on crack. Hell, that's what her papa taught her! But her other trainers said otherwise. Shade's body was sterner then hers, they'd say. Her human blood made her frail in comparison, they'd say. BAH! Lies! Frail indeed. That was the most…

Beast Boy: Hey, Ebony.

Ebony: Wha…? WHAAA! Oof!

The sudden noise had startled her, causing her to miss the next bar. She landed on the mat below with a thud. …ouch. Beast Boy knelt next to her, helping her up.

Beast Boy: Hey…you okay?

Ebony: Dandy. What do you want? You screwed me up.

Beast Boy: Sorry. I was just trying to get your attention.

Snorting, Ebony shook her head. Normally she was a cheerful sort…but that fall was embarrassing.

Ebony: I'd say you got it. What'd you want?

Beast Boy: …I was trying to get to know Debra better…I mean, we are related and all so…well, you know. But she doesn't even want to talk to me about it.

Ebony: Yeeeeah…Conjure's never been proud of the blood you share with her.

Beast Boy: I know that…that's why I'm trying to get closer to her, you know?

Ebony snickered. This caught Beast Boy off-guard.

Beast Boy: What?

Ebony: I just realized that you say "you know" a lot. Sorry, go on.

Beast Boy: I figure, maybe if we got closer, she'd be less ashamed of her heritage.

Ebony: …Deb doesn't like to get close to anyone. She tries to care about everyone equally.

Beast Boy: Not you.

Ebony: She grew up with me! I'm an exception. She had no choice with me. Everyone else she'd prefer stay at arms length, no closer.

Popping her wrist, Ebony jumped back up to the first bar.

Ebony: Don't be offended by it. That's not what she's going for. But when you're emotions can literally be your enemy, you can't take chances. Hell, she's taking enough of a chance just by being on this team.

Beast Boy: …I guess you're right.

Ebony: Hang around her some if you like, just remember to respect her privacy. She needs loads of it.

Well that sucked. Beast Boy supposed she was right though. Conjure needed space. She was used to having space and his attempts to be a brother were apparently suffocating her. …oh well. Sheesh, maybe Hood was right. Maybe he WAS annoyingly nice to others. Conjure sure seemed annoyed…hmm. Where WAS Hood anyway?

**Hood's Room**

Hood's room was filled with exercise aids. Free weights, pull up bar…more free weights…that sort of thing. Currently, he was working on the pull-up bar…doing pull ups. I mean, that's the purpose of it, after all. It would be weird if he was trying to do something else. As usual, he was working out without a shirt…not that the others would know it was his routine. For that matter, it would probably be a surprise to see the dark skin that was under the shirt. They had no idea about anything concerning him, and that's how he wanted it to stay. He came from a poor family. They were happy enough, had enough, but his old man always thoughts he wasn't doing a good job raising his family. One day his father was talked into helping with a robbery. He was promised that it would be easy money. It was all a lie. He was used as a fall guy. His father was the only one the police saw...and the only one that they shot. Dead men tell no tales, so as far as the police were concerned, they had done the right thing. They said he was reaching into his coat and they assumed it was for a gun. Feh. Lying sacks of crap. Hood knew that his dad had been set up. He knew it and he'd be damned if those responsible would get away with it. Unfortunately his mother rapidly spiraled into a drug filled depression with the loss of her husband. He checked her into a free health clinic only days before the demon attack. Joining the Titans would bring him a step closer to catching the ones who ruined his life and killed his father. It wasn't the best life, but it was HIS. And you don't realize all that you got until it's gone. He always thought that was some stupid cliché, but it was true. It was VERY true. As a kid he took a martial arts class, but once he decided on what he had to do, he began working on his own style, self taught. Right now though, thoughts of revenge weren't on his mind at the moment. It was Sureshot. While she did make him mad as hell before…he had to admit she was probably the best teacher he could have. She could probably even beat the crap out of Nightwing. Besides….not even a bitch like her deserved to die. …man, it was stuffy in that hood…but he couldn't take it off. If someone suddenly came in…well, that wouldn't do. After some time his arms began to feel like noodles so he dropped down. While he wanted to do more, he couldn't risk exhausting himself. A quick shower then he'd wait until it was show time (and yes, he did take his hood off in the shower. That would just be weird). After showering, he walked back to his bed and sat down. He would wait patiently. Some might call him slightly unbalanced. After all, he could be doing something and instead he chose to stare at the wall? But that was the sort of person he was. He could think of nothing useful to do, so he would do nothing at all. Besides, Hood had every right to be disturbed, so there…even if he was a pretty lonely guy. Oh well. The price you pay, right?

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in… 

"**Bitter Reunion"**

**Chapter Three**

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

With a soft groan, Sureshot regained consciousness. Her chest still ached slightly, but the worst was over…well, as far as her heart condition was concerned. As to everything else…she stood up and moved toward the doorway. She stuck out a single finger and moved it forward. As predicted, she got a painful shock when she tried to stick her hand outside of the doorway.

Leech: Ah. You're awake.

Sureshot: Matt, what are you doing? …and what haven't you drained the power to this door?

Leech: It seems I've gained control of my cravings. Perhaps from this new form...or maybe from the unusual power inside that machine girl. I don't really know. But the relief is very brief…within the hour I'll need to drain something else. In the meantime, you'll stay here until your real cell is ready.

Real cell? Sureshot gestured around her.

Sureshot: What's this then?

Leech: Just a place to put you until it's done. Your real cell will be far less…spacious.

With that, the Leech left her there. Sureshot examined her cell. Obviously she couldn't pick the lock on the door. It was just an energy barrier. She ran her fingers along the walls, looking for any panels she could open. Maybe she could damage the wires giving the door power. While unlikely in a human's prison, this one was probably designed to hold animals. Sadly, nothing did the nerves of her fingers encounter. Sighing, she leaned her head on the cold metal. She felt like a disgrace. She felt like a failure. It was her fault they lost. HER FAULT. Anger boiled inside her, but she didn't know what to do with it. Searching her belt, she realized that not only did the Leech take her tools, but he even took her pills away. That meant that if she overexerted herself trying to escape…she'd die. Taking a deep breath, Sureshot sat down in the corner of the room. It was okay…no big deal. Sooner or later, she'd be freed. It was only a matter of waiting. …though she did wish she ate before going off to fight.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

M: I'm kicking your butt.

Helios: You are not.

M: Are too.

Helios grumbled and pressed the buttons on the video game controller faster. M was NOT kicking his butt. They were almost completely even.

M: Ready…? Ready…?

Helios: Would you sh…

M: OH! HEADSHOT!

Helios's eye twitched as his side of the screen turned red. DAMN IT, HE HATED FIRST PERSON SHOOTERS!

M: So, want me to blow your head off your shoulders again or do you need a break?

Helios: I hate you…

M: You're just mad because you have no idea what your feet look like.

Helios: That's it, you're dead!

With a yelp, M swooped out of Helios's grasp. Helios kept trying to grab him. M flew around and tried to put him in a headlock.

M: Curse you! Where is your neck?! Why is it so hard to find your neck?!

Helios reached back and grabbed M off his back. M grinned nervously and waved.

M: Hey, bud. How's it going?

Helios: I should squeeze your head until it pops…

M: …I'm really hoping there's a "but" in that sentence.

Before Helios could either respond or start squeezing, the intercom in the main room clicked on.

Ashley: Everyone come to the garage. I'm finished.

Silence.

Helios: …well, that was fast.

M: Yeah…you gonna let me go now?

Helios: …sure.

He pulled his arm back and threw him. M smacked against the wall and fell, stopping inches from the ground.

M: …you, good sir, suck. You just plain suck.

**Garage**

The others arrived on mass…which was impressive…just as Skeemat was putting her helmet on. Her suit was…bulkier then before. The others stared at her.

Hood: That's it? That's what you've been working on? Stuff to attach to your suit?

Skeemat: Yeah. Don't worry, I'll uninstall them later.

She moved her arm around, testing the additional weight.

Skeemat: Or at least invent a more compact model…

Ebony: B…but you can't go back out there! He almost drained you dry!

Cyberion: It's okay, Ebony. She'll be fine.

Beast Boy: So how are we supposed to find him? Ebony and me supposed to blood hound it?

Skeemat: Actually, I've got that taken care of too.

Sighing, Conjure motioned upward.

Conjure: Alright, everyone to the roof. I'll carry the non-flyers on Appa.

Cyberion: I'd come with you, but I'd probably be a more tempting target then Skeemat. Good luck.

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

The Leech returned after feeding on nearby power lines to find Sureshot sitting in the center of her cell, legs folded in the lotus position.

Leech: What are you doing?

Sureshot: Meditating. It helps pass the time while decreasing my metabolism rate, allowing me to need to eat less.

Leech: I take it your escape attempts failed.

Sureshot: I don't need to attempt to escape. The Titans will come and save me.

This seemed to greatly amuse the Leech. Sureshot paid it no mind, not even opening her eyes when he started to laugh.

Leech: Them? You must be joking. They couldn't even scratch me.

Sureshot: To be fair, I don't think anything can scratch you.

Leech: Exactly. There is no hope for you. Your real cell will be ready…once I find some scientists to build it…but that will be a simple task. Nobody can stop me.

The wall burst open. Helios stood there, lowering both arms which he had used to knock the wall in.

Helios: We'll see about that.

M: Show off…

Leech clenched his fists as the Titans piled into the room. He relaxed when he felt a familiar energy. The machine girl from before was there. Good…her power was especially delicious.

Leech: How did you find me?

Skeemat: You think you can suck up all that energy and go unnoticed? I just built something to track your energy signature.

Hood: We're taking Sureshot back.

Leech held up his hand. A giant battering ram of energy formed and rushed forward. The move was sudden. Ebony reacted quickly, putting up a wall, but it only added more to the battering ram, slowing it down slightly, Helios pushed against it, however, halting it completely. It dissipated.

Ebony: Would somebody PLEASE say it?

Conjure: If it bothers you so much, you say it.

Ebony: …oh, that's a good idea. TITANS, GO!

Sighing, Sureshot shook her head. They STILL didn't know who the leader was. Oh well. All that mattered now was whether or not these kids could bust her out. Taking out his twin nightsticks, Hood attacked the Leech, striking him across the face with both sticks. As he staggered, Appa slithered out and wrapped around his legs as a snake, causing him to fall. Sureshot stood up, watching. A faint tug was felt on her lips. Maybe they WERE learning. Helios caught the Leech as he fell and hurled him at the barrier that kept Sureshot locked up. On impact, his body sucked the energy out of the barrier and Sureshot leapt through the opening before it could turn back on. Yes, the children definitely were learning. She got ready to help when Hood held his hand up in front of her, blocking her from moving forward.

Hood: Not with your health.

Sureshot: What? But…

Beast Boy: We got this. Trust us.

Leech stood up, his clawed hand digging gouges in the wall as he pulled himself up.

Leech: You think you've accomplished something? All you've done is give me more power. I'll just recapture Melissa.

Skeemat: Just try it, pal!

Before anyone could stop her, Sureshot attacked. Her attack stopped short as the Leech plunged his claws through her battle suit thanks to a burst of energy and dug them into her body.

Leech: Foolish girl…now I…NNGH!

Skeemat smiled under her mask.

Skeemat: Gotcha.

Skeemat grabbed the Leech's arm, holding it in place. Sureshot looked confused. Why was the Leech trying to pull away in the first place? What the hell was going on? The Leech's shell cracked before shattering. For the first time in several years, Sureshot saw Matt…the real Matt, not the creature he had become. Still Skeemat didn't let go.

M: You looked confuzzled.

Sureshot: What's happening…?

Helios: The device attached to her suit wasn't just for tracking him. It was to absorb him when he tried to suck out her energy.

Finally Skeemat let him go. He sank to the ground, shuddering. Skeemat winced and tried to hold her wound. Of course, with her armor in the way, she couldn't. Oh well. It was a small price to pay, she figured. It worked just…the…way…what the…?

Hood: …Skeemat, why is he shrinking?

Skeemat: Um…

Sureshot: What have you done?

Then it became apparent that he wasn't shrinking. He was regressing. Skeemat wracked her considerable "brain" to try and figure out why this was happening. When it stopped, all that remained of the Leech that had nearly killed her was a sobbing infant.

Beast Boy: …just so we're clear, I'm not changing any diapers.

Ebony: …why does that sound familiar?

Dismissing the feelings of Déjà vu, they gathered around the baby. Sureshot leaned down and picked him up.

Sureshot: Conjure, may I borrow your cloak? He's probably cold.

Conjure: Of course.

Removing her cloak, Conjure helped wrap it around their former opponent.

Hood: …why do I get the feeling this is just the beginning of our strange endings to a battle?

Ebony: Mom once told me about an evil witch they sealed up in a pie.

M: What kind of pie?

Ebony shrugged.

Ebony: Evil pie I guess.

Helios: There's no such thing as "evil" pie.

Beast Boy: So…now what?

Sureshot: …I've always wanted a baby. Matt's parents are dead…as are his relatives. I'll raise him myself.

Skeemat: There's no telling if this is permanent or not. He could return to that Leech thing at any time.

Sureshot: I'll chance it. Let's go home now. …I want to get him into a diaper before he soils the cloak.

Conjure: As do I.

Hood: You have other cloaks.

Conjure: If a bird flew by and crapped on your hood, would you brush it off with "I have other hoods" or would you be mad?

…well, she had him there.

Hood: …shut up.

Sureshot: Enough. Conjure, fly slow.

M: I'll carry him. It's safer if that way.

M's voice had a seriousness to it that it rarely possessed. Normally she wouldn't trust him with something so precious, but…he seemed sincere. Carefully, she put Matt in his arms.

Sureshot: If you let him get hurt, I'll snap your neck like a twig.

M: Hugs and kisses to you too.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Sureshot cradled the infant in her arms carefully. Ebony picked up some quick supplies on the way home, so Matt now had a diaper on. The others had left her alone with Cyberion. She had a feeling she knew why.

Cyberion: So when were you going to mention something about it?

Sureshot: I just decided to keep him. It was somewhat of an impulse buy, so to speak.

Cyberion: You know that's not what I meant.

She was pretty sure that wasn't what he meant, but why say something that didn't need to be said just yet? Cyberion's eyes glowed brighter then normal, a sure sign he was upset with her. Unable to look into his eyes, she turned her attention to her new…son. It was a new thing to consider. If Sureshot took this baby in, it would be her son. The thought made her feel warm inside.

Sureshot: …I'm sorry. I…I didn't care about myself enough to mention it. If you knew, you'd stop me from training the kids.

Cyberion: You're damn right I would!

Sureshot: Victor…the baby.

Oooh…right. You don't swear in front of babies, do you?

Cyberion: Sorry…but you're right, I would have. I mean, for God's sake…what's wrong? What is it exactly that's wrong with you?

Sureshot: …it's a heart condition brought on by the injections I got as a child. I recovered my medicine from the lab. The doctors say I'll be able to live a full productive life regardless, so long as I take it easy.

Cyberion: And you call fighting an energy sucking monster taking it easy?

Sureshot: I didn't care if I died. All I wanted to do was pass on what I could to the new generation and maybe save a few more lives before I went. …but not anymore.

Carefully, Sureshot reached up and removed her hood, making sure not to drop the baby. She wiped her face paint off.

Melissa: As of today, Sureshot is on emergence reserve duty. I'm going to be nothing more then a very last resort.

Cyberion: That's good to hear. …you really think you can raise that kid?

Melissa: You're not going to help?

Cyberion: I don't know anything about kids…

Melissa: I'm sure Raven and Shade will help. …he deserves another chance, Victor.

Cyberion: Yeah…I guess so. But what if he DOES revert back to normal?

Melissa: Then I'll have Skeemat drain him again. We'll monitor his energy levels and keep them low. I won't let this happen again.

Melissa raised Matt up a little and kissed his forehead gently.

Melissa: I always kicked myself for letting him go. It's time I correct my mistake. Get the car. I think we should go home. …and then you can watch him while I buy the crib.

Cyberion: …why do I suddenly have the feeling that this is going to be a real pain?

Melissa: Hush. I think he's falling asleep.

Oh yeah. Serious pain. Sighing, he went to get the car.

**Training Room**

Skeemat ran faster on the treadmill. It still wasn't enough. She sighed. This was going to be a pain. Soon her artificial muscles will have had enough. But that wasn't enough for her.

Skeemat: I hate my life….

Beast Boy: Can't be that bad.

Beast Boy's voice startled her, almost causing her to fall on the treadmill. That would have been painful. She wasn't wearing her mask. Snorting, she regarded him for a moment. He was just at the entrance.

Skeemat: I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.

Beast Boy: I mean it. I mean, you're hyper smart, strong, good with tools, you never get sick…do you get sick?

Skeemat: No.

Beast Boy: Well, there you go. And to top it all off you're attractive. You don't have so much as a single zit or anything.

Again, Beast Boy almost made her fall. Attractive? He thought she was…attractive? Her cheeks burned.

Beast Boy: You're blushing. Don't get complimented much?

It was too much. She stopped the treadmill and drank from the bottle of water that was in the cup holder.

Skeemat: Is that what the burning feeling is?

Beast Boy: Depends on where the burning feeling is.

Skeemat: My cheeks, of course. Jeez, don't be perverted.

Beast Boy: Then yeah, you're blushing. …what are you doing, anyway? You're usually…um…

Skeemat: Lazy or building crap? I know. I prefer to be laid back, but once I start building, I can't stop. Anyway, it's from draining that Matt guy. All the energy had to go somewhere. I'm wound up like a kid that downed all the pixie sticks in the candy store. I need to burn the energy off or I won't be able to sleep tonight. Unfortunately, just because my body has the energy for it, it doesn't mean my muscles can keep up.

Beast Boy: …you have muscles?

Skeemat: Something like that. Unlike humans, my muscles don't supply my energy. That comes from my internal energy cells. This means that I need to rest much less then a human, but it also means that when crap like this happens, I get screwed over big time because my muscles will wear out before my energy does. …right now I just need to do something that would really burn off energy.

Then it hit her. Swimming. It would kill two birds with one stone. It was clear to her now. Blushing was a reaction from embarrassment and nervousness. From what she read, it was common to blush around someone you found attractive. Thus, logically, she must be attracted to Beast Boy. The instant she thought of it, she knew it was true. She sighed and tried to keep her cool. Unfortunately her body didn't comply. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Skeemat: H…hey…w…would y…you l…like to go s…swimming with me? I cou…I mean I really would…um…company would be nice.

Company would be nice?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Say something good! Tempt him with a swimsuit show! Or skinny dipping! That would get his attention! SAY SOMETHING! ARGH! WHY WOULDN'T HER BRAIN MAKE HER MOUTH DO THE TALKING THING! Beast Boy shook his head.

Beast Boy: Nah. Sorry. …to be honest, I don't like swimming. When I was a kid I accidentally gave myself gills and almost suffocated. My mom had to put me in the tub. The whole thing lasted for like…a minute, but I'll never forget how I suddenly couldn't breathe. I was terrified that I was going to have to live in the water for the rest of my life.

Skeemat: …oh. Sorry. Um…I'll just…go by myself then. Bye.

He was aqua phobic! You stupid, stupid…STUPID HEAD! UGH! …oh well. She went to get changed into her swimsuit. Damn…there had to be someway of spending more time with him. But how? …maybe she should ask Ebony.

**THE END**


End file.
